Kurt meet Kurtie
by PandaPalz22
Summary: looks like Klaine have a new furry addition to their relationship when blaine gets a new puppy. So here it is another one in my line of Omegle stories. warning: extream fluffy-ness.


**One of my friends has been bugging me to write this for ages.  
****Summary: Klaine have a new furry addition to their relationship.  
****So here it is another one in my line of Omegle chats in story form.**

* * *

**Kurt!**

Hey Blaine!

**Hey baby, guess what Cooper bought me?!**

What?

**Guess!**

A gift certificate to Brook's Brothers?

**Nope**

New Bowtie?

**No I got a new one last week :)**

Ok Blaine, now I'm really confused. You're going to have to throw me a bone here

**Nope I'll be throwing my NEW PUPPY a bone**

PUPPY!

WHAT?

OMG Blaine!

What kind?

**He is a Labrador**

Awww! Is it a boy or a girl? Please say girl! Please say girl! (Already plotting outfit ideas)

**Sorry baby it's a boy**

Rats. O well what's one more boy right? :)

Any name ideas yet?

**I gave him a name already**

And…?

**His name is …Kurt**

Excuse me?

**I named him after you because you are both beautiful.**

I…

I…

Oh Blaine

That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me

Although I'm not sure how I'm going to feel about you calling the dog in my name. Might get confusing.

**Do you want to come over and meet him?!**

Of corse, I was on my way over already; just give me another 5 minutes I want to make one stop first

**Sure ok baby**

10 minutes later Blaine heard a knock on the front door downstairs then he heard the door open and close. "Blaine?!" Kurt called out into the house. "Up here" Blaine answered from his bedroom.

When Kurt had climbed up the stairs he poked his head into his room, to find his boyfriend lying on the floor with a puppy stretched out on his chest. "There you two are! I see this must be Kurt…ugh… whoa that sounds so weird" Kurt walked toward the pair and kneeling on the floor next to them. "Don't worry you'll get used to it, isn't he so cute?" Blaine asked his eyes shining. "Oh God! He's adorable!" the puppy licked Kurt's face "Oh! Hey there. Okay I love you too" he cooed.

"I have a present for him" Kurt said passing Blaine a white paper shopping bag. Inside the bag was a sky blue collar with a bow tie on the front. "Omg thank you!" Blaine hugged Kurt as best he could with a puppy lying on him. "Hey, if he's going to be my namesake he's going to have to gets used to being fashionable now." Kurt laughed. "Well he has your dramatic entrance all right" Blaine chuckled while fastening the collar around Kurt the puppy's neck. "Very true" Kurt said proudly nuzzling noses with the puppy. "So, what was the occasion? Cooper just shows up with a puppy?" "Coop's just random like that" Blaine smiled.

"Oh and hey you" Kurt looked up at Blaine and gives him a small kiss. "Hey yourself" Blaine replied kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked down at Blaine's appearance to find him wearing only a pair of shorts and an undershirt. "I hope you didn't get dressed up for my Mr Anderson?" he smirked. Blaine put his hands up in defence "I was getting dressed but then Coop just came in with a puppy" "Hey I'm not complaining" Kurt smirked shamelessly looking Blaine up and down.

"While I do enjoy a well put together outfit, there is something to be said about the whole less is more thing. It works for you, you look comfy" Kurt said matter-of-factly. "Yeah I didn't want little Kurt here to destroy a Marc Jacobs then you might have killed me" Blaine chuckled. Kurt nodded in agreement, "so whatcha wanna do tonight?" he asked entwining their fingers in one hand.

"What about we go to the park with little Kurt?" Blaine said excitedly. "Sounds good but we are taking your car, my dad would kill me if I got dog hair all over the seats," Kurt agreed. Blaine nodded and faced the puppy "Kurtie walkies!" "Kurtie? How come you never call me Kurtie?" Kurt pouted. Blaine chuckled "you are Kurtsie," "and you're my Blainers! Now get a shirt on so we can go." Blaine rolled his eyes and passed Kurt the puppy. After Blaine got dressed he took Kurtie's lead out a box. The lead was red and navy striped. Kurt raised his eyebrows "Really Blaine? Warbler's colours? Still?" Blaine pouted "I miss the blazer" he said simply. Kurt sighed "Honey we talked about this. You weren't allowed to express yourself there. I can't even believe there was a time before the Bowties." Blaine widened his eyes into the most adorable puppy eyes looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes "But I thought you loved the blazer?" Kurt tried to resist those big brown eyes, but his attempts were in vain. "Okay okay, I loved the blazer." He exclaimed causing Blaine to smirk.

"Then you will love this" from the same box as the lead Blaine pulled out a custom made doggy Dalton blazer. Kurt stood there speechless his mouth opening and closing attempting to form words. Kurt walked up to Blaine Kurtie in one hand and he used the other to place the blazer back in the box. "Come on, let's go to the park." Blaine nodded and grabbed his pink raybans from his dresser. Then he grabbed something out the box and went to follow Kurt down stairs.

Once in the car with Kurtie sitting on Kurt's lap, "Kurt can you put these on kurtie for me please?" Blaine asked, without looking away from the road Blaine passed Kurt the item that he took out the box. Only after Kurt placed the item on the bridge of the puppy's nose did he actually notice what it was. "Seriously Blaine you got a puppy pink raybans?" Blaine smiled "Why not?" the puppy barked in agreement while Kurt just rolled his eyes an turned the radio up.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Reviews are much appreciated. And just like my other Omegle fic if you want me to post the non-adapted chat just ask.**


End file.
